Numachi Clan
Many Clans have filled the world with variety and abundance, stretching to the far corners of the world. Deep with in the dark depths of the mist is home to a clan know as the swamp dwellers. The Numachi Clan (沼地一族) are reclusive by nature; only sticking to the confines of the lush swamp that provide refuge. Background Early Ancestry The Numachi are descendant from the great Uchiha clan. Their founder once Nobuko Uchiha was a Kunoichi banished for a birth defect that rendered her unable to use her Sharingan. Forced out of the land of fire at only the age of 13 she roamed the wilderness. Resorting to theft to stay alive, she used what little ninja art she knew to rob merchants across the land of fire. Eventually migrating to the Land of water she had spent a full year traveling deeper into the woods. Discovering a swamp, inhabited by a group of hermits she was given refuge there. This particular area was on the outskirts of the mist village, far enough from civilization that its inhabitants had no allegiance. These hermits were secluded but operated with an advanced matriarch. Nobuko marveled at the idea of strong men answering to a women.Referred to only as Numa no joō(沼の女王) she ruled the swamp lands with precision. Nobuko was taken under the wing of the Swamp Queen. Through her teaching she was able to continue her ninja training, incorporating unconventional methods creating new techniques. Time had flown by allowing Nobuko to blossom into a formidable Kunoichi. Her prowess in battle earned her the name Yanagi. That name would soon become the title for all future leaders of Clan Numachi. Upon the rise of the Harvest Moon Nobuko was greeted with the taste of blood. A band of rouge ninja had come to claim the swamp for its natural riches. Many of the swamp's people were slaughtered including her master. Seeing the only mother like figure she had ever known die before her eyes awakened the sleeping power with in her.("Through tears of blood the moons eye awakens.") An ominous Dōjutsu was activated. Confused by her new vision she could see in the night better than she ever could in the day. Every living creature around her radiated with heat. Their auras were imprinted in her mind like the fondest memories. With her new found power she used the wetlands to punish the intruders. Spilling so much blood that the rivers ran red. The rebuilding effort took place immediately. Nobuko was crowned Yanagi-Saisho and with that her rule was established. Once their numbers increased Nubuko would make contact with the outside world making the clan apart of Kirigakure. In return for sovereignty of the swamp her people would fight for the village. Solidifying her legacy she married an advanced water ninja who lived in the swamp. The birth of their 1st child marked the start of the Numachi Clan. Abilities The Numachi are a clan of Hunters. They are trained to hone their senses from birth becoming one with nature. Excellence is not optional with-in their ranks. All children are trained to be shinobi with zero negotiation. With an affinity to ninja tools the Hunters bow is their primary weapon of choice. Most of the clan use Water or Fire nature usually water being the strongest. Hunters Bow Each Numachi is given their bow once the rank of genin is reached. The clan consist of nothing but medical ninja and hunters. Their bows are made of pure platinum with carbon fiber strings that channel the users chakra. This gives them the ability to use their elemental chakra along with their bow. (One handed hand signs are required) Each group of arrows come with a different type of poison each of them causing a different level of toxin. Type 1: Extreme pain causing the victim to become sick. This poison causes high fevers as well as several burning rashes to appear on the body. This poison does not cause death and is often used for interrogations. The effects worsen until the victim falls unconscious or is given the antidote. Once the Arrow has pierced the skin the poison quickly takes effect. Type 2: Paralysis. The victim is still able to talk but is rendered immobile until he/she is given the antidote. Type 3: The effects of level 1 & 2 become more severe as well as a type of fungus is released that travels through the body. The rashes form more frequently eating away at the flesh and bone. It gives the feeling of being dipped in acid. The Fungi will soon multiply as it eats leaving nothing but rotting bones. This way the body can not be identified. The fungi will die once the body has fully decayed. It is a very slow and painful death and there is no cure. This is called the Black Death and is often used in executions or S rank assassinations Taijutsu/Nin-taijutsu: Versitily is something this clan prides itself on.The more knowledge acquired is just another way to take down a target. The Numachi are skilled taijutsu users. Some have even taken it as far as Nin-Taijutsu pushing the boundaries of hand to hand combat. Their unique Kekkei Genkai makes them formidable water users as well as skilled dōjutsu users. They can use Shitchi(湿地) an ability that allows them to "taint water" This ability allows advanced water manipulation and contaminating other water sources for their own use. Hantā no me(ハンターの目) A dōjutsu that allows visual advantages such as full night vision, Heat vision, and ability to track foes heat signature. Their signature jutsus are kept secret due to their reclusiveness. Society Government The Numachi operate under a complete matriarch. Men do hold high position in the clan but women have the final word. The highest position a women can hold is "Yanagi" which is the clan leader. The 2nd in command is usually given to the husband of the Yanagi or a man she sees fit. Money is not used among this clan. All trade is done with natural resources. Shinobi in the Swamp The numachi despite pleading their allegiance to Kirigakure still remain reclusive. They don't leave the swamp unless called for and are rarely seen around the main village. Outsiders even if apart of the main village of usually not welcome. Ranking means little to nothing to them as their children are raised as warriors from the time they can walk. Due to this fact very few of them even bother to go to the ninja academy. Despite their lack of offical education this clan's knowledge for the ninja arts is astounding. Once a year the clan selects 10 shinobi to go out into the world to learn so they can bring back knowledge. This keeps the clan constantly evolving while maintaining the integrity of the swamp. Those who return are met with high esteem, while those who die in battle are honored.